Love Me For Me Chapter 1
by jileyfan24
Summary: Joe and Miley start to fall for eachother but Miley pushes him away due to rumors


**Love Me For Me**

**Miley, Joe, Demi, and Aj- 17**

**Emily and Nick-18**

**Kevin and Ashley-20**

_**Miley's POV**_

Yup. Everything's the same. The first day back from spring break. Everyone is catching up. The jocks and football players are in one place, the snobby cheerleaders in another. And the schools "Hottest" couple right where everyone can see them. Joe Jonas is the star football player. I will admit, he is cute. But I dont like him. He's a big jerk and his girlfriend, Demi, is one of those stuck up snobby cheerleaders.

**  
"Hey Miley!" yelled Aj and Emily as they ran up to me giving me a tight hug. "Hey Guys" I replied. **

**Before anyone could say anything else. The bell rang and the halls were filled with groans and moans.**

_**Normal POV**_

**First period went by then second. Now it was time for lunch. As Miley walked into the cafeteria she could here Aj and Emily yelling to her, "Hey! Over here Miley!" Miley began to walk toward them not watching where she was going.**

_**Miley's POV**_

**As I was walking over to Em and Aj I didn't really pay much attention the where I was going. But as soon as Demi stuck her foot out in front of my, I tripped. My food went all over me. As I was on the ground I looked around and saw everyone laughing at me, Everyone except Aj and Emily who were walking over to help me. I kept looking around, I was on the verge of tears. But as I kept looking more and more, I bursted out in tears and ran out of the cafeteria.**

_**Joe's POV**_

**I would usually laugh at something like that, But I didn't. The thing is, I kinda like Miley. She's not like most girls. And seeing that made me realize that I shouldn't hide my feelings. Even though I would ruin my reputation, I shouldn't care. I looked back over to Demi and the others who were laughing hard. My feelings for Miley took over me and I yelled out, "Demi! What the heck was that for?" **

**She looked at me with a confused look.**

_**Normal POV**_

"**Why should you care? She's just a loser." Demi said back to Joe. Everyone around gathered and listened carefully to what was going on. They could tell by the look on Joe's face that he was angry. His face was getting red, his nostrils were getting big, and his hands were in fists. Joe looked at Demi with a mean stare before saying, "Well you know what? I happen to like her!" Demi laughed. She was taking it all as a joke.**

"**Good one Joey, you almost got me." he came closer to her and yelled in her face, "What makes you think I'm kidding?" Demi was shocked by his remarks to her. **

**He had never talken to her like that before. "I'm your girlfriend! Not that little loser!" Joe snapped. He was angrier than ever. He went right up to Demi and got right by her face and yelled, "Well, You're not anymore! We are Through!!" Demi stood there, shocked as could be. **

_**Miley's POV**_

**I was walking down the hallway with tears rolling down my cheeks. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around. I thought it was Emily and Aj. But to my surprise it was Joe. He came up to me and talked, "Hey! Are you ok?"**

**I looked down, trying to avoid eye contact and said in a harsh tone, "Why should you care? You're the star football player who never talks to 'nerds' like me. Why don't you just go back to your stuck up loser of a girlfriend and leave me alone" After I said that, I started walking away. But I didn't get far.**

_**Joe's POV**_

**The way Miley said that to me, the tone in her voice, It made me feel heartbroken and down. She was starting to walk away, But I grabbed her hand. "Wait!" I said pulling her back. **

**She looked at me, "What do you want now?" she said kind of mean. "I do care for you. And I broke up with Demi just now. She had no right to do that." Miley looked away, She seemed sad. **

_**Normal POV**_

**Miley was looking down to the ground trying not to look at Joe. In her mind all she could think was,**

"_**I don't want to be the reason why they broke up. Demi is gonna come after me"**_** Miley looked back up at Joe and said **

"**No! You can't break up with Demi just because of me! I don't want to be the cause of this! Demi is gonna kill me now!" she said that with a worried and scared tone in her voice. Joe looked shock. He knew it wasn't Miley's fault but how could he convince her it wasn't. **

"**No! I broke up with her because she was being a jerk, You didn't do anything. And I won't let her hurt you at all. I won't even let her get close to you."  
Joe said with an encouraging tone in his voice. He really did care for Miley. He liked her more and more now that he talked to her. Before, she was just a cute girl to him. But now, she was more, She was that girl who was nice, sweet, and pretty. **

_**Miley's POV**_

**I couldn't tell if Joe was just being nice or if he really did care for me. The way he said everything was so sweet. Before I could say anything, His arms where around me pulling me into a hug.**

**I couldn't believe it. He did care. But I can't fall for him. Who knows what will happen if I do? I don't want to get my heart broken like last time. I was happy without any guys. **

_**Normal POV**_

**About 5 minutes went by. Joe was still there holding Miley and Miley was crying into his chest. Miley was thinking the whole time, **

"_**I know I can't fall for him. But he's being so sweet. NO! You cant like him. Stop it Miley stop!"**_

**Joe was looking at her stroking her hair. He had thoughts in his mind too. **

"_**Miley is so beautiful! God! I will kill Demi. Miley didn't do anything to her. She had no right. Maybe Nick and Kevin were right." **_

**Miley looked up at Joe who was still staring at her. Miley was confused to why he was looking at her like that. **

"**What?" miley said. Joe snapped out of it. "Nothing." Miley looked at him with a confused look, "Are you sure?" She asked.**

_**Joe's POV**_

**Miley was on to me. I couldn't tell her I liked her. I have never felt this way around a girl before. I am usually out there and telling them how I feel, But with her, it's different. I get shy around her. I didn't want to tell her it. But it was now or never.**

"**Well, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are" I said. I could feel my face turn red with embarrassment. **

**I looked at Miley. She had a shocked look on her face. I knew I shouldn't have told her.**

"**Uhmm, Joe. I don't know what to say to that" She said back to me. **

**I felt rejected. I knew she didn't like me.**

"**It's ok. I just thought I would say the truth" I said not knowing what else to say.**

_**Miley's POV**_

**Joe just said I was beautiful. I couldn't believe it. No one has ever said something like that to me. **

"_**Maybe Joe is different. Maybe he is sweeter than I thought. But still, You can't fall for him. He might seem nice now but he could just be acting." **_**Miley thought as she looked into Joe's eyes.**

_**Normal POV**_

**Joe and Miley were in the middle of the hall by Miley's locker. Both where looking into each others eyes.**

"_**I want to kiss her so badly right now" **_**Joe was thinking in his head while looking into Miley's brown eyes. You could see the frustration Joe was going through. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He leaned into kiss Miley.**

**Miley started to lean in too. She did like him but then she didn't. She was so confused at the time. Miley was about to say something. But before she could, Joe's lips were against hers. Miley pulled away immediately. She had a worried look on her face. She looked at Joe then got up and ran to the bathroom without saying anything.**

_**Miley's POV**_

**I couldn't believe it. I kissed Joe Jonas, and I liked it. But I can't be with him. I don't want him to break my heart.**

**I hate to listen to rumors. But most rumors around this school are true. I mostly try to ignore them, but no that I know I might actually have a chance with Joe, I need to listen to them. But the rumors on him were bad, really bad. Some say he's not a virgin. Some say he does it with all the girls he dates. **

**I'm not ready for that. And I hear that he breaks up with girls who refuse to do it too. And I would probably be one of those girls. I don't want to do anything at this age. But I was falling for Joe. And I couldn't help myself.**

"_**What am I going to do? I am starting to like Joe more and more. But those rumors are terrifying me. You don't even know if they are true. Ok, just don't think about that Miley, Just follow your heart and do what you want to do."**_


End file.
